The Apple of my Eye
by Devivoododoll
Summary: When a memory charm backfires on a poor muggle, the ministry forces her to become a teacher at hogwarts to preserve the wizarding worlds secrets much to the dismay of Snape, and ends up drawing the wrong, and dangerous, kind of attention. Snape/OC


1

AU: so, here we go. I decided to put up the first chapter too because the into was so short, so I just combined them. It's an OC yes, but I happen to like them if they are well written. So, please, give it a chance? I have a lot planed for this story, and no worries to my fans reading "I Do Not?" because im still ongoing with that too. In fact, look for an update by the end of the week. So, read on.

D- suing me wont do any good, cause I own nothing of this wonderful world.

XxXx

In that moment, as the rickety boat teetered across the murky lake, Jessie knew her life was about to take a very dramatic change, and their wasn't a thing she could do about it.

The night air mist was making shapes along the river bank, and the sound of little mummers were every where. The first years clung to the old wooden boat for dear life, only sparing her an occasional curious glance when the castle looming ahead wasn't demanding their attention.

Jessie felt rather isolated among the young children, being over a decade their senior. She also felt rather silly, imagine a 23 year old sailing across a lake in an old wooden boat with a bunch of bewildered 11 year olds at who knows what hour of the night. Yes, this was going to be a rather silly adventure indeed.

She should have known from the very start that this wasn't going to be a normal job. After all, she had know the school she was now employed by was a giant stone holding pen for witches and wizards. She had read the job description several times. She knew to expect the dark robes, the wands, and the magic ceilings. She knew she would run into shape shifters and wandering castle ghosts, and she also knew that everyone inside that castle was equipped with a wonderful gift of magic, a gift that she was never given.

Now its not that she was a squib, that would be implying she had some sort of magical ancestors. No, Jessie was a simple Muggle, born and raised. A few weeks ago, Jessie was at her small desk job for an advertising company when she accidently walked in on her boss levitating his desk so he could reach a few peanuts that had dropped onto the floor. Normally this wouldn't have been cause for alarm because a simple memory charm would have done the trick, but Unfortunately for her, the man was horrible with memory spells. When he attempted to erase her memory, it backfired. Not only had he whipped out all of his own memory from 1974, but he somehow cause her to become immune to such spells.

Needless to say the Ministry of Magic found this to be a bit of a problem. Once Jessie had gotten over the shock of the whole situation, the Ministry had decided to place her somewhere that she could be watched and where she couldn't go blabbing her mouth off.

And so, two and a half weeks later, Jessie found her self washing up onto the banks of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, to become the new 23 year old muggle studies teacher.

Quite an adventure indeed.

XxXx

"Really Hagrid, she was quite capable of taking a carriage. Was the boat necessary?" Minerva whispered to a burley, tall man as he helped Jessie climb from the small docked boat.

"'Corse is was, everyone comes over on the boats their first 'ime!" Hagrid's eager grin reached from ear to ear as he beamed in Jessie's General direction. Despite the mans bear like size, he seemed to have a rather friendly appeal if not a little off.

Staring at the two of them, Jessie felt very under dressed. She had been told all of her supplies and cloths would be provided for her upon arrival at Hogwarts, so she had brought very little with her, just the bare essentials and personal effects. Seeing as she didn't have a wand to take the short cuts, she was going to need them. She was going to try this new idea of not sticking out in a crowed, though being the only 'muggle' in the school was going to make it nearly impossible.

She was a red head, and that in its self was cause to draw attention. Her hair was currently swept up in an elegant little bun, hoping to give a good teacher-esque impression. She was short for a 23 year old, only managing 5" 4 on a good day. She was dressed in a plush winter gray Hepburn coat you might imagine seeing on someone in the late 40's. Two rows of little black buttons followed the front of the jacket all the way to its tips around her calves, and there it met black stalkings and little black slipper flats.

Not at all exciting, but being used to the weather of the southern United States, the damp cold of Europe was really getting to her.

Remembering to smile back, and her manners, she gave a little nod to both of them once they were out of the direct path of the on-coming freshmen.

"It's nice too meet both of you, my name in Jessie Veena." nervously extending her hand, she was grateful when the woman grasped it instead of the bear paws the other man possessed.

"Its very nice to meet you Ms. Veena. Im Professor Minerva McGonigal the transfiguration teacher, but please call me Minerva. Welcome to Hogwarts."

With a little tilt of her head, Minerva spun on her heals and began ushering kids up the large stone steps and into the school.

"Names Hagrid, if 'yer ever in need of anythin' don't be shy. Now yeh' best be gettin up there. Don't want to be missin the feast." and before she could utter a thank you of any kind, the man was off into the sea of students, leaving her to fend for her self.

Jessie allowed herself a few moments to try and get her bearings. Everything had happened so fast it seemed. She had been flown in to an airport this morning before the sun even rose. From there a purple cab had taken her right down the street to a small, but apparently popular train station where she was then pushed (none to gently in her opinion) _threw_ a wall. But things didn't stop there, on no. she was then forced onto a large 'magic' train that swept her away to a _castle_, and honest to god standing, functioning, fully intimidating _castle_.

Talking a large sigh, she collected herself as best she could in her current situation. This was her home now, like it or not.

Honestly, what had she gotten herself into?

Deciding it was now or never, she wrapped the long, cool grey coat tighter around her and started pulling herself up the massive steps and into unfamiliar territory.

XXX

Another bland year, stuck with these idiots. Another hoard of useless first years with no mind at all for learning, and another new teacher that, if rumors were correct, didn't posses any magic at all! What was this school coming to, Severus thought to himself, as he absently watched the students file into there seats.

Everyone was in a buzz because the infamous Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year. If you asked him, just another headache waiting to happen. Nothing good can come of it, and he'll be damned if he gives the boy special treatment. No, after he's done with him, Potter will know the meaning of humble.

Through his half lidded eyes, Snape caught sight of a glimmer of red and grey coming in with the students. Turning his attention to the thing, he noticed it was a girl. No, not quite a girl... older than the students though still young, and looking a little short and out of place.

The new teacher he presumed. If rumors were correct, and around this castle you never could tell, the girl was a muggle who went snooping in places she shouldn't have been and the ministry had to figure out something to do with her. Apparently she had caught her boss performing magic and he was a dim wit who not only managed to eraser parts of his own memory, in trying to erase hers but the spell had backfired, badly. Word was she was now completely immune to memory charms. They couldn't just let her go, so of course they would send her here. The bane of his existence was this damn school, and every year the ministry added a new addition. It was his personal feeling on the matter that they did so to see how far they could push him until he cracked and took out a few students in the process.

Mustering up his best scathing look, he directed it towards her just to be sure she knew not to try anything with him. He hated everyone, and something about her red hair made him hate her even more.

XXX

Walking into the great hall, she had to hold her breath to keep from blurting out an array of very stupid lines. Still, the words 'holy shit' came to mind and she bit her tongue to make double sure that one didn't slip through.

As she watched the students sit down at what appeared to be assigned seating, she was a little baffled at what she should do next. Should she just pick a seat? True, she had been briefed on the job description its self; simply teach the students what is was like in the 'muggle' world. But you would think someone might have told her what to do in-between the class bells. Do they even have class bells she wondered?

Looking up towards the long table at the back of the hall, she noticed a rather scathing look being directed towards her. Turning her full attention towards the man, she almost whimpered. If looks could kill, she was fairly confident she would be dead. The man was a bit older, dark hair framing his face and a very nice, how to describe it, cloak? Judging by the lines on his face, she guessed he hardly ever smiled. Not having a clue who this man was, or why he seemed to be directing such malice towards her, she hastily looked away and continued to look horribly lost.

Lucky for her, someone seemed to notice her distress and a very old, yet very kind man approached her.

"Ah, Ms. Veena I presume?" he extended his hand.

"Oh, yes. But please feel free to call me Jessie." she replied back, more than grateful for the guide.

"Albus Dumbledore, at your service, and call me Albus if you will. I am head master here at Hogwarts and let me be the first to say it is a pleasure to have you here." he replied without missing a beat.

"Thank you very much." she smiled, liking the man already. There was something about him that seemed to suggest kindness, and that made her feel more comfortable in such a strange place.

"As you can see" Albus continued as he began walking toward a head table where it looked to have all the other teachers present. Now if she had only noticed that before. " the students are divided into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. As is our custom, all teachers have their houses as well. And as such, if you would be so kind Jessie?" he had stopped walking, and it was then she noticed the hall had gone silent.

Glancing around, she noted all eyes were focused on her and the head master. Students were looking on with curious glances, oblivious to the arrival of a new teacher. The teachers themselves were sitting with quiet interest. For them it was quite a sight to see a muggle in their mist, and having one in the castle was going to prove entertaining to say the least.

Looking at what the man was gesturing to, she almost laughed at the pathetic look of a dingy, torn grey hat sitting on a lone stool. Was she suppose to wear that thing? He simply had to be kidding.

The old man knelt towards the hat and whispered something, and if Jessie hadn't already seen a bit of magic preformed on the train ride here, she would have jumped at the fact the hat actually nodded. She wouldn't go as far as to say she was getting used to the idea of magic, but at least she was coming to expect it.

"Just this way Ms. Veena" he said politely, ushering her into the stool, and placing the tattered hat on her head before she could protest.

Instantly she felt a curious buzzing in her skull, like that of a low radio. A voice was in her head, though she heard no outward sound.

'Hmm, I have never placed a muggle before... where to put you. I see an eagerness to learn, yes. A yearning to fit in, and a soft mothering soul. A sharp wit... Hmm, so many different qualities... but there is something else there... hmm, I see. Great things you know... Yes, I think the best place for you would be...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

There came an awkward clapping from the table to her right, and the rest of the hall soon joined in. Standing with the aid of Dumbledore, Jessie tried not to look sheepish, though she suspected she was doing a horrible job at it.

"This way my dear" he said politely, guiding her to the head table. "Instructors eat their meals at this table, and you may have the seat next to Professor Snape here who is head of Slytherin, who im sure would be happy and eager to answer any questions you may have. After the meal, Minerva will show you to your room." Dumbledore spared her a small smile, a wink, and then he was gone to the front of the podium to give his traditional greeting's for the new year.

XXX

Slytherin? This had to be a joke. A little mouse like her couldn't possible be suited for _his_ Slytherin's. Yes, that's what is was. Albus finally went to far with this one.

Sparing a small glance at the pair, he held back a mortified look as he noticed the empty seat to his right and that Albus was directing her strait towards him.

She looked a little older now in the light up close, but not by much. Her eyes were a light shade of green, not to much unlike her new house colors. She was by no means large, but he could almost make out the faint hint of feminine curves under the large grey coat she was still wearing.

Keeping a neutral face, he spared her a slight nod out of obligation at Albus's suggestion and returned his gaze back to the students who were beginning a slow mummer of conversation again. He spared her no more thought, as he was determined to show her just how anti-sociable he could be. Through experience, he knew an early impression of general good manners towards a new professor was always some how misconstrued as him being friendly. Silly how the two are so often mistaken for another.

Well he wouldn't risk it this time. He would have quite enough on his plate with Potter in his class to have to worry about some red haired little muggle mouse following his heals. If Albus thought he was going to pawn her off on him, he was in for a rather unpleasant surprise.

XxXx

AU: So there you have it, the wonderful set up. What do you think? Please review, even if its to tell me it was horrible. At least I'll know you read it. Thank you!


End file.
